Confidence
by healylite
Summary: (Occurs after Reasons. I should've just made a chapter story sorry xD) The party is in the final dungeon, and Alvin decides this is a great time to teach Leia a little something about confidence.


Dedicated to Flame'sHawk! Because if it wasn't for your support I wouldn't have written anything else for Xillia. Thanks! I hope you like it ^_^

Also I wrote one other one-shot about visiting some distant family Alvin has in Trigleph (that I obviously made up) but I don't know it's kinda bleh to me.. if anyone's interested I can post it up I guess.. lemme know!

Oh yeah forgive me if the details about the dungeon don't make sense, I didn't have the attention span to play it so I passed 1P controller off to my brother..

Confidence

The group was at the Temporal Crossroads, which for some reason looked different from before. They explored the place, and at one point, Alvin and Leia were off checking out a platform to see if there was a new pathway there.

"Hmm, hey what do you think of this spot Alvin? Do you think it'll go higher? This place is _so _confusing," commented Leia. They were trying to figure out how to get to the platform above them, because there was a treasure chest up there.

"Hey Leia, before that. This is a good place to practice," said Alvin.

"Practice what?" Leia looked suspicious. "If it's something weird, I'm not doing it."

"Whoa whoa whoa, take your mind out of the gutter!" He grinned. "We're practicing how to boost your confidence."

"W-what?" Her eyes narrowed. "What do you mean."

With a flourish, Alvin took out his pair of Aviator shades and put them on. "Put yours on too."

"Okay... I don't know where you're going with this..." Leia found her own pair and put them on. A while back when Leia joined the party, she bought the shades with Alvin. She remembered that day like it was yesterday; they kept cracking jokes and putting on sparkling grins. Alvin had told Jude that he'd never be able to pull off the cool look, to which he just wore a stupid smile and responded "Yeah, guess so. You're sooo cool, Alvin and Leia. I'm really jealous."

Alvin walked with her to the edge of the platform. "Okay, now shout, I'm Leia and I'm confident!"

Leia gazed at him in horror, which he didn't notice because she had shades on. She dropped her jaw open for good measure.

He just grinned in response. "I'm serious! Trust me, this is what all the good therapists are doing these days."

"I-I don't know about this. What if they can hear us?" she asked, frowning down at the rest of the party.

"Don't worry, they can't."

"Are you sure...?"

"No," he responded, a little sparkle appearing on his goofy smile. "Come on, try it."

"..." Leia took a deep breath. "I'm Leia and I'm confident."

"You have to say it louder," instructed Alvin.

"I still think it looks stupid..." huffed Leia. "I'll say it louder only if you do it too."

"Alright, fine. Take notes, my young foolish pupil. I'M ALVIN AND I'M CONFIDENT!"

"I'M LEIA AND I'M CONFIDENT!"

"I'M ALVIIIN AND I'M CONFIDEEEENT"

"I'M LEIAAAA AND I'M CONFIDENT!"

"I'M ALVIN AND I'M CONFIDENT!"

"I'M ALVIN AND I'M CONFIDENT!" mimicked Leia.

Alvin rose an eyebrow. "What was that?" The pair started laughing.

"You know, you're right, this FEELS AWESOME!" shouted Leia. "I'M LEIA AND I'M CONFIDENT! HELL YEAH!"

The two of them did their signature grins.

On the platform below them, Elize huffed and crossed her arms. "What are they doing up there? Why is she with the big fat liar?"

Milla squinted up at them. "The Four says they're doing some sort of voice exercise."

"Is that all The Four said?" asked Jude curiously.

"Well, Sylph also said it was annoying," added Milla with a simple shrug.

"Well, perhaps one of us should call them down," stated Rowen. "But at least they seem to be having a good time."

"I'll do it," volunteered Jude. He looked up at them and took a deep breath. "ALVIIIN. LEIAAA. YOU TWO LOOK COOOL." He was playing along for the umpteenth time.

"I KNOW RIGHT?" yelled Alvin back at him

"You're really not helping, Jude!" snapped Elize. But she did think it was cute, and without warning Teepo's face obscured Jude's vision. Jude screamed and tried to pry the thing off.


End file.
